


美杜莎

by WhATER



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhATER/pseuds/WhATER
Summary: 天使从来不谋杀爱。





	美杜莎

**Author's Note:**

> *《好兆头/Good Omens》Crowley和Aziraphale（C/A，斜杠有意义）衍生  
*CP：Crowley（David Tennant）X Aziraphale（Micheal Sheen）  
*分级：R-18  
*Warning：一夜情描写，双性转，有醉酒描写，有半蛇化C。

这是距离吸烟装被伟大的伊夫·圣·罗兰设计出并风靡于世约七十年的十九世纪九十年代。男装却不仅仅局限在男人身上，女人也可以穿。不过，当然，就像在遥远的东方，男性中只有戏子才合法拥有穿着女性衣裳的道理一样，裤子也只能被女扮男装的演员拥有，剪裁得体、尺寸合身。  
所以当Aziraphale看到男装打扮的Crowley时差点惊叫出声，她的喉咙硬生生将那句“天呐Crowley”吞回去，差点害得她挣断脖子上紧缠着的珍珠项链。那个项链一圈一圈锁住她的喉咙，然后垂到她奶白色的裸露胸口上，被呼吸带得不断起伏。  
Crowley似乎丝毫不在意自己获得的注意，那副墨镜依旧挡住了她那张精巧雕琢的脸的上半部分，柔曼的红发像海藻一般披散在肩头——那的确是很美丽的头发。  
Aziraphale近乎失礼地拒绝来邀舞的男性，尽可能压住步子赶到Crowley身边，纵然这在他人眼里已经算不顾淑女礼仪的奔跑了。她皱紧了秀气的眉，脸扬得高高的，不失娇气地嗔怪道：“这就算是化装舞会，你这样还是……还是不合适的！”  
Crowley不甚在意地挑了挑眉，把这位可爱女士脸上快要滑下小巧鼻梁的面具往上拉了拉：“天使，拜托，你都说了，这是化装舞会，他们比起纠正我的衣服或许更想扒下我的衣服。”她眼见天使白羽制成的面具总是摇摇欲坠，于是绕到她身后，纤长的手指先是拉起天使肉乎乎的小手扶住面具，再是把细绳解开又重新绑起，在十指灵活地打完绳结后，她顺便施了一个小小的奇迹，让那根细绳上挂满了上好的珍珠。  
“噢，Crowley……”Aziraphale不知道该责备她粗鄙的话语还是感谢她熨贴的帮助，不过她庆幸面具挡住了她的面颊，否则自己瞬间的脸红一定会被这个有些“坏心眼”的恶魔发现的。  
Crowley看着天使红得快要冒烟的耳朵，情不自禁地露出了一线笑意。  
——真的很可爱。恶魔“坏心眼”地这么想到。她没有等这位天使再多做议论，便从服务生的托盘上挟了两支酒杯，一杯留在自己手中，而另一杯渡到天使的小手中，然后领着这位打扮优雅的可人到了摆满那些由糖霜、面粉、果酱、巧克力构成的甜品的金属架子边，她藏在圆墨镜下的瞳孔盯着立刻软化的天使，就像一条毒蛇一瞬不瞬地等待攻击的时机。  
她相当喜欢看Aziraphale吃这些令人发胖发腻的甜食：Aziraphale的眼睛会发光（就像她收到莎士比亚的一张手稿那样发光），亮得仿佛占星师最易观测到的北极星，或者自己相当喜爱的半人马星团；她的鼻尖会不自觉地耸动，Crowley打赌她在嗅闻那新鲜的糖霜味；她的嘴会轻轻张开，露出两颗漂亮的门齿，克制地咬下某块幸运的杏仁派或者可丽饼，她的唇会再次闭合，但她的腮帮子会像啮齿类动物一样鼓起，臼齿研磨着，好让糖分充分爆发在口腔中，她的舌会顶在上颚，方便美食咽入那个不会饱的胃里，那条粉色的灵活的舌，那条在吸食牡蛎时在壳中一闪而过的舌，那条被蕾丝帕巾挡住轻快舔过红唇的舌。  
Crowley抿了一口酒，气泡在自己口中炸开，留下醇正的酒意。她脑袋里有一根弦松了，发出一声不和谐的颤音。她别开脸，看到一些倒在沙发里的男女，塔夫绸的裙子里钻了一个人，那个女人的嘴张着，努力呛进更多的空气。  
——这才是化装舞会的意义。女人和男人的大型交媾戏码，同床异梦的夫妻戴上镶嵌珠宝或鸟羽的面具就能装作陌路人，谁解开谁的吊带袜，谁掰开谁的大腿，谁压住谁的脑袋。这才是化装舞会的意义。音乐越来越热烈，每个音符都像泼了烈酒或抽了大烟，五线谱胡乱地誊抄在被枝形吊灯洒得灯火通明的大厅里，大提琴中提琴小提琴用和弦拉出乱交的背景乐，一些人在乐章的高潮中达到高潮。气氛热得让人想把身上繁复的绶带或胸衣全解开。  
Aziraphale喝醉了，她完全不知道现在她身处怎样淫糜的场景中，她仪态优雅地让自己的小腹被食物和起泡酒撑得鼓起，这使得她看上去像一只怀了崽的小羊。这只小羊醉了，她的眼角泛着柔软的红，眼睛有些迷茫地瞪大了，木木地看着Crowley，然后眨了眨。  
看上去这只小羊缺少一位牧羊人。  
有扮成红衣主教、枢机大臣、王公贵族、亚历山大大帝等等的男人们前来搭讪，靠那身衣服自诩有渔人的权柄或世俗的威严，戴着红宝石扳指的手向已经迷醉的小羊伸出，希望获得亲吻那只被裹在真丝手套里柔嫩小手的权利，结果像被烫到一般讪讪收回手，看到一旁挂着阴冷笑容的蛇一般优雅却狠恶的女人，放弃了诱惑这只迷途羔羊的机会，转过身去找那些更易得手的人。Aziraphale抬起手，挡住打哈欠的嘴。她想走了。她们施了一个奇迹，两个人双双倒回了Aziraphale的书店。  
“Let there be light.”Aziraphale口齿不清地念叨着，打了个响指。书店一下子亮了起来，像是终于意识到主人回来了一般。  
Aziraphale或许是意识不清，慢慢歪到了Crowley身上，她身上有甜品和酒混合的气息，染得Crowley也有了几分醉意，她有些僵硬地低头看天使的发旋。银白色的发丝和暗红色的发丝缠绕在一块。  
“你醉了。”Crowley生硬地说，她看见Aziraphale的耳朵被自己说话的热气熏红了。  
“我没有。”她还是倚靠在Crowley身上。  
Crowley对天使突如其来的任性有些无可奈何，天使有些时候更像个小孩。她静静地看着天使的白羽面具，突然Aziraphale抬起头，天使的鼻子磕到了恶魔的下巴，然后又磕到了恶魔的鼻子，疼痛的报偿是甜蜜的，天使的嘴唇磕到了恶魔的嘴唇。  
很柔软，比牡蛎的嫩肉更柔软。“噢……噢……”Aziraphale的脸红透了，面具都挡不住的红。  
Crowley感觉自己脑中的弦脱离了应在的位置，砸在了同色的地板上，她找不回来。  
她的手指钻进了天使的发里，天使的手松松地挂在她的领带上，然后把那个原本就松松垮垮的温莎结彻底扯散了。她发了疯般吻上去。糖霜味。Aziraphale。她的脑内战栗出一声完美的高亢的和音。撬开牡蛎坚硬的壳，只要找准它的边，拿刀剜开，汁水不会洒出，而新鲜的牡蛎肉就浸泡在其中。  
她的舌扫过天使咬开可丽饼的牙，和天使的舌尖交叠起来，菟丝子般缠绕着，她蛇的信子挑逗着猎物，尖牙注射着毒液，她感觉天使正化成一团圣水，烧得她发烫。  
亲吻。  
天使面具的羽毛掻弄着她的颧骨，也掻弄着她的心，她迷恋亲吻的感觉，让她又重新堕落了一次，慢慢慢慢滑了下去，下面是幸福的岩浆。  
亲吻是地狱的产物。  
Aziraphale卑弱地发出喘气声，然后像抱紧浮木一样抱紧Crowley的脖颈，在她的泪眼里，曼丽的红发像是美杜莎头上的蛇，但那些蛇献媚般吻着天使的脸，天使也虔诚地闭上眼同这些蛇接吻。  
她是怎么从Aziraphale的嘴唇移挪到那串项链上她已经不知道了。天使用力地呼吸，被珍珠约束的喉部肌肉颤抖着，她的胸口被一只手压住了，而另一只手绕到后面近乎粗暴地扯坏外裙的带子。  
“Crowley！”天使羞怯地拦住胸挡。  
而恶魔用其低吟般的耳语诱惑道：“没事的，天使，闭上眼。”天使颤抖的手柔缓地摘下自己的面具，把自己潮红的脸暴露在空气中，也撤下对方的墨镜，看向那双澄黄的蛇眼。  
她被石化了吗？她不清楚。  
但她确实不再多说，顺从闭上了眼睛，她的胸脯起伏着，她感受到一双凉手沿着脖颈向下，耐心地解开束胸带，手划过自己的蝴蝶骨，沿着肋骨漫到前胸，将裙子从上褪了下来，像是蛇褪去老皮。让她感到羞赧的是自己胸前的乳粒在恶魔的玩弄下发红并开始变硬，而且被恶魔含进嘴里舔弄，唾液和牙齿交替给予她羞耻而新鲜的体验，她情不自禁地把胸往前凑，这样的认知让她浑身发烫。  
酒精在烧，在每一寸被Crowley抚触过的皮肤上燃烧，像是杂技演员在高度数的伏特加上燃起火焰然后一口吞下，像是1666年伦敦大火或者尼禄时代遭遇的那场焚毁罗马城的烈焰。纷纷崩落的木头和石块是她难止的眼泪吗？人们的尖叫是她压抑的呻吟吗？废墟里努力伸出的手是她攀住Crowley肩膀的手吗？她胡乱地呼吸着，火苗烧着她裸露的皮肤，而一双手正在欲盖弥彰的华服下摩挲，她的腿敞开了，像极了化装舞会上向情夫敞开腿的贵妇。  
“天使……天使……”Crowley亲了亲她的小腹，装满了糖和酒的腹会孕育怎样的种。她舔咬着天使的乳房，直到滴出乳汁，她笑了，“天使，看呐，HOLY WATER……”  
Aziraphale羞得捂住脸，她咬着下唇哀求她不要将这种淫糜之事同天堂的一切联系在一起，这反而让Crowley说得更起劲：她将分开大腿的动作比作摩西分海，她将那些绸缎下藏着的阴部比作流奶流蜜的应许之地，她将自己的手指比作火焰剑……Aziraphale喘息着滑下去吻住Crowley的嘴，好让这张淫言秽语的嘴停下那些诱人遐想的杜撰编排。而这让自己的胸脯紧紧贴在那还没脱下的西装上，宝石领针和扣子将她洁白的胸肉刮出性虐般的红痕。Crowley碾压着吻她，榨取呻吟和唾液，她的手压着她的手与那钉进耶稣掌心的钉如出一辙，她发出喟叹，却比耶稣多了欢愉。  
她察觉到一种奇异的冰冷的触感从她的脚腕攀升，一圈一圈缠紧，又顺着吊带袜灵活地探进底裤。她悚然地瞪大了羔羊的眼。  
——那是一条蛇尾。  
鳞片细细地擦过她的腿部肌肤，那尾的细部剐蹭着她柔嫩未经人事的会阴部，竟带给她异样的兴奋，她感觉自己处于濒死的热潮中。她下体分泌的粘液让蛇尾更加湿滑和黏腻了，随着蛇尾的绕紧，那些流淌出来的蜜与奶也擦过了她纤弱的足、细巧的腿、丰满的臀、微涨的腹、肉感的胸，那个擦过她会阴的尾尖调情般抚摸过她被情欲染红的脸颊，淫靡的腥气让她发软，她如同提供口交般为那蛇尾服务，那唇被蛇卷折的尾撑开，每吞吐一次都带出低喘和唾液，鳞片因沾了天使的唾液而熠熠闪光。而还在天使身下粗壮的蛇尾开始不遗余力地摩挲她的阴唇，激起的快感的浪几乎要把她掀翻，那些欲求顺着下身的血管攀援，每一个器官都颤抖着忍受想要被填满的空虚——她的两张嘴都为Crowley打开。  
Crowley的手挤进天使流水的穴，塔夫绸、衬裙布、自己的蛇鳞还有热情一张一翕的肉唇裹挟着自己的手进入，一层层的软肉析出蜜来，此时在天使口中的尾悄然退出，又沿着脆弱的脖颈和脊柱滑回天使的臀，托举着她离开沙发。不着地的恐惧让她心跳过速，更让人难堪的是那蛇粗长的尾在一收一缩间刺激着她的会阴，激得她下体的核跟着她的心脏一起狂跳。  
天使迷朦着眼，肉感的手臂挽着蛇细痩的颈子，浆得笔挺的领硌在玉臂上，勒出一道印痕，她借着泪眼看着这条蛇。  
她那锈色的发蜷曲的弧度都像蛇，暗红色的鳞与自己的手指交扣，在指尖温存，她的嘴唇像去衔一片花叶或是品一道甜品般凑近天使的耳垂，蛇发吻着她。  
美杜莎。  
她的呼声凝固在喉咙里，卡得她嗓子发疼发胀。她说不出让Crowley停下来的话——Crowley咬了咬那比阳光还烫、比石榴还红的耳垂，低声询问：“你是说不出，还是不想说？”  
Aziraphale当然不会回答她这种引诱的话，她手指扣在蛇的肩膀，衬衫被力箍出一道道暧昧的抓痕，像是羊蹄对野兽无伤的轻踹。她还能感觉到那危险的尾在缠绕自己的躯干，在摩擦自己的下身，但无论她的嘴如何不吐露对性爱的渴望，她下体溢出的液滴也已经将她暴露得淋漓，一些淫液甚至滴在了她那张昂贵的真皮沙发上……  
她的腿夹紧了Crowley的腰腹，甚至开始不自觉地主动滑蹭，以获求鳞片更多的刺激。冰冷的鳞在体液的刺激下变得烫手，烫得天使以为自己身处地狱之火中。  
“我堕落了，天呐，Crowley……”她低声说，夹杂着天堂不会存在的喘息声，那是地狱的仙乐。  
恶魔回吻她，在她耳边把话灌进去：“不，天使，你在拯救一个堕落的恶魔。”蛇的信子划过天使耳际，宽慰着她，然后那蛇尾轻轻将天使放回沙发上，蛇居高临下地说：“现在这个恶魔学会了为‘人’服务。”她的蛇尾化成了两条人类的腿，她半跪下来，将那女妖的头颅埋进天使的裙畔。  
她向那冒水的唇呼出一口气，见那唇竟瑟瑟发抖起来，不禁隐蔽地笑了，蛇信扫过唇瓣，探得更深。  
更深。  
天使捂住脸，简直难以想象身下是怎样一副场面——Crowley唇的弧度都能被感知到，她在吮吸，在舔舐，蛇没有嚼碎玫瑰花，而是用信子舔开一层层的花瓣直到能触及花蕊——天使的眼睛焦距甚至有几分涣散，快感打在她身上，像鞭子抽在她不知廉耻的脸上。这个想法让她莫名更兴奋了，Crowley在惩罚这个不知节制的贪欲的妓女，她在被惩罚……  
不可奸淫。  
……不可奸淫。  
她在心里喟叹出这第七诫。  
而一个念头突然打断这不停的念白：我情愿堕落。  
她的手指与Crowley扶住她腿的指节扣在了一起。  
我情愿堕落。  
她突然抓住Crowley的领子从跪姿拉上沙发，而自己也因为没有支撑倒在沙发上，Crowley笼在她身上，形成一道阴影。  
天使拿那双湿润的眼眸看她，然后无反顾地拥向阴影。  
我爱你。  
恶魔的手撑在沙发上，身体狠狠地将天使锁在怀里，两腿也径直挤进裙摆里。  
如果这也算堕落。  
天使的小手也胡乱地摸进对方的衬衫里，抚过地每一片肌肤都同时在烧。  
那就让我直坠。  
她突然坦然起来，像是那个在巴黎歌剧院上的吉普赛女郎，撩起裙子，将手指划过爱恋者的视线。  
如果凝视美杜莎的眼就会成为石像，那她也不会是背叛的波塞冬，不会是屠杀她的珀尔修斯……她如勇士般赴宴，像亲吻圣子般亲吻这妖异的眼瞳，然后亲吻这殷红的唇，她们对视了一会，又情不自禁地深吻。  
她接受着Crowley碾压般的热吻，同时也接受着一份长达几千年的爱。她们不需要听到诅咒生效时肉体石化的声音，她们只需要吻，从嘴吻到锁骨，再从耻骨到脚腕。  
如果爱上恶魔就是堕落。  
那么遗憾的是，天使从来不谋杀爱。

**Author's Note:**

> *巴黎歌剧院上的吉普赛女郎指的是比才《卡门》里的卡门~  
*非常欢迎评论、kudo！  
*LOF虽然有但估计容易被秒屏所以也不发了hhh如果对文感兴趣的可以订阅嗷3号噢  
*前几天嗷3获得了雨果奖，非常兴奋于是速摸了性转CA百合……真的很感谢AO3这个平台（越做越好555）  
*废话结束↑  
*感谢大家阅读拙作~


End file.
